


You Make My Heart Beat Like the Rain

by mylifeiskara



Series: To All the Boys-verse [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Date, Fluff, to all the boys i've loved before - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeiskara/pseuds/mylifeiskara
Summary: Now that Bellamy’s dating Clarke for real, he wants to make sure she has the perfect first date.Inspired by P.S. I Still Love You
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: To All the Boys-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716982
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	You Make My Heart Beat Like the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone's doing okay!
> 
> So I've had the idea for this little one-shot since the new To All the Boys movie came out and I saw [this scene](https://sassmasterblake.tumblr.com/post/611435602835062784/duelipa-covinsky-being-the-cutest-couple-ever). And then of course I never wrote it! But then I realized that today marks a year since I posted the first chapter of You're Already Breaking My Heart and so it felt like the perfect time to post this. I am still floored at the response I got to that fic, since it was my first Bellarke fic and I'm so grateful to everyone who's read it, shared it, and left comments and kudos. That fic is my baby, so thank you again!
> 
> Anyways, please have this pointless fluff that I wrote in the middle of the night last night! Title is from [Electric Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYr96YYEaZY) by Borns.

Bellamy takes a deep breath as he steps out of his Jeep and onto the sidewalk. He loosens his grip on the bouquet of flowers in his hand and starts up the familiar walkway to Clarke’s house.

At the beginning of the school year, Bellamy wouldn’t have thought he’d be dating Clarke Griffin, even if a tiny part of him wished that he was. But a strange series of events has led them to where they are today, and he couldn’t be happier with how things have turned out. As he approaches her front door, ready to pick her up for their first real date, he can’t figure out why he’s so nervous. It’s not like he hasn’t done this before. But this time it’s different.

For starters, all the “dates” he and Clarke went on when they were pretending don’t count. Even if he did like Clarke, she didn’t know it. And this isn’t just Clarke’s first date with Bellamy. It’s her first date _ever_. He wants it to be special for her.

He smooths down his clothes one last time before ringing the doorbell. He hears muffled footsteps on the other side of the door. Madi opens it grinning from ear to ear.

“Hi, Bellamy,” she says.

He smiles. “Hi, Madi.”

She moves aside so he can come into the foyer. He’s just in time to see Clarke at the top of the stairs.

Bellamy thinks Clarke would look good in anything, but as she descends the staircase he can’t think of a time she’s looked more beautiful. She’s wearing a simple white sweater tucked into a denim skirt. And of course the look wouldn’t be complete without her Doc Martens. He’s still not used to seeing her hair so short, but it frames her face perfectly. She’s perfect.

She smiles as she walks toward him. He meets her halfway, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“You look gorgeous,” he says.

Clarke blushes, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “Thanks.”

He pauses, a weird moment of uncertainty overtaking him. It might be because Madi won’t stop grinning at them. Clarke’s mom also makes an appearance, coming in from the kitchen as Bellamy hands Clarke her bouquet.

“Um, these are for you.”

“You didn’t have to get me flowers,” Clarke says.

“I wanted to.” He turns his attention to Clarke’s mom. “Nice to see you, Dr. Griffin.”

She smiles. “Nice to see you, too, Bellamy.”

Clarke hands the flowers to her mom. “Can you put these in water?”

“What time would you like Clarke home?” Bellamy asks.

“Whenever is fine.”

He nods. “11:30 it is!”

Clarke grabs her coat and takes Bellamy’s hand, allowing him to lead her towards the front door.

“Have fun!” Madi calls after them, waggling her eyebrows.

Once the door is closed, Bellamy stops. Clarke furrows her brow in confusion, as Bellamy puts his hands to her face and brings her in for a proper kiss.

“Hi,” Clarke smiles when they pull apart.

“Hi,” Bellamy says softly. “You ready to go?”

She nods and they make their way to Bellamy’s car, hand-in-hand.

Their drive is fairly quiet. They let the music wash over them and Clarke holds his hand on the gear shift. He can sense that she’s a little nervous, which is probably why she’s so quiet. He gives her hand a reassuring squeeze as he pulls into the restaurant parking lot.

“Wait!” he says as she puts her hand on the door handle. He hops out of the car and runs around to her side to open the door for her.

Clarke giggles. “I could have done it myself, Bellamy.”

“I’m trying to give you the ultimate first date experience, princess! Welcome to stop number one.”

“Oh, multiple stops? How fancy.”

After they’ve ordered their food, Bellamy finds himself watching Clarke as she lets her eyes wander around the restaurant, taking everything in.

“What are you thinking?” he asks.

“I’m just trying to remember everything,” she says, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Bellamy chuckles. “That’s cute.”

“I’ve never been on a date before. And I know we hung out all the time when we were pretending, but it’s real now. It’s different.”

“I know.”

“So what sorts of things do you talk about on dates?”

He shrugs. “We can talk about whatever we want. But the best part of this being real is that I can do stuff like this.”

He reaches across the table for her hand leans in to kiss it. She lets out a laugh.

“Can I look forward to smooth moves like that now that I’m your girlfriend?” Clarke asks.

“Believe me, I’m not that smooth. You make me nervous, Clarke. But I promise I’ll be as smooth as I can be.”

She smiles as she stares down at her hands. “I just hope I’m good at it. Being a girlfriend, I mean.”

“All you’ve gotta do is be yourself. That’s all I need. Okay?”

“Okay.”

The rest of their conversation over dinner is easy. Clarke is Bellamy’s best friend, so he’s used to the rhythm they’ve found. He doesn’t have to try with her. She accepts him exactly as he is, and he does the same for her. He’s never had that with anyone before. Sure he had a relationship that lasted for years, but it sometimes felt like a performance. It feels nice to be silly and laugh with someone who gets it.

Bellamy pays the bill and takes Clarke’s hand as they head back to his Jeep and on to their next destination. It’s only about ten minutes from the restaurant, and Clarke figures out where they’re going almost immediately. The flashing lights in the distance are a dead giveaway.

“The Winter Carnival!” Clarke squeals as they get out of the car.

Bellamy laughs. “So I take it you’re excited?”

“Are you gonna win me a giant stuffed bear like in all the movies?”

“I’m not making any promises. Those games are always rigged.”

“But you’ll try?” Clarke pouts.

Bellamy kisses the pout off her face. “Anything for you.”

The Winter Carnival comes to their town every year in January. Back when they were still pretending, Clarke mentioned to Bellamy how much she loved the carnival, and that she was bummed she had missed it the year before because Emori had gotten sick, and she hadn’t wanted to go alone with Finn and Raven. He hopes tonight makes up for the year of it she missed.

They try everything, starting with a couple arcade games while they wait for their food to settle. They switch to actual rides after a while, the main event being the bumper cars. Clarke takes winning very seriously, and it’s almost a little unnerving how into it she gets, but Bellamy can’t help but laugh at her brow scrunched in concentration.

They ride the ferris wheel, and Bellamy pulls out his phone to snap photos of Clarke’s starry eyed look as she takes in the view when they reach the top. She turns to him, a giant smile on her face. His stomach flips, and for some reason that one look is all Bellamy needs to know that he’s in love. It should scare him. But he’s not scared. He matches her smile and leans in to press a quick kiss to her lips before making them pose for a selfie.

In the end, Bellamy doesn’t win a stuffed bear for Clarke. It turns out he’s not great at carnival games. Surprisingly, Clarke is. She doesn’t pick out a giant bear for him, but it’s a bear nonetheless. As the evening dies down, they buy cotton candy and sit together on a hill, overlooking the commotion.

“Do you think cotton candy is actually good?” Clarke asks after a period of silence.

Bellamy frowns. “Yeah. What’s not to like?”

“It’s basically just weird sugar.”

“This is such a strange thing to hear from probably the biggest sweet-tooth I know.”

“I don’t know. I like it, but I think it’s one of those things that I’ll wake up one day and hate.”

“Hmm, can’t relate,” Bellamy decides.

Clarke chuckles, tucking her head into his side. Bellamy leans into her, resting his head on top of hers. He wishes they could stay like this. It’s such a simple thing, looking down at the people still running around the carnival with her, the different rides lighting up in colorful patterns, but it’s the happiest Bellamy’s felt in a while. He wills time to stop, if only for just a moment. But he still isn’t convinced that Dr. Griffin is as chill as she lets on, so he knows he should probably get Clarke home.

The ride back to Clarke’s house is quiet, but all of the nerves from earlier seem to be gone. Well, at least on Clarke’s end. Bellamy feels as though his heart might burst out of his chest now that he’s come to the realization that he loves Clarke. He wants to tell her. But it’s only their first real date. He doesn’t want to scare her or make things weird. Would it actually be that weird, though? He’s already told her he thinks he’s falling in love, but that’s still different than actually being in love. He decides to see how he feels once they’re back at her house.

Bellamy regrets the timeframe he gave himself, realizing it was too short a distance as he pulls up in front of Clarke’s house. He stops the car and unbuckles his seatbelt. Clarke looks surprised that he’s getting out.

“You don’t have to walk me to my door,” she says.

“Sure I do. It’s part of the first date experience,” Bellamy explains.

“Oh, then by all means.”

They walk to her front door, their joined hands swinging between them.

“So how was your first date?” he asks. “Tell me as if it wasn’t me who took you.”

Clarke giggles. “That’s silly.”

“Come on, indulge me!”

“Okay. Well, we had dinner at a restaurant other than Ark Diner, which was a fun change. Then he took me to the carnival, and it was nice to learn that all the times I’d been rambling about seemingly nothing he was actually listening.”

Bellamy scoffs. “Who wouldn’t want to listen to you? I hang on to every word you say.”

Even though it’s dark, he knows she’s blushing. They stop before the stairs and Clarke turns to face him, reaching to hold his other hand.

“It was nothing less than perfect,” she says, an earnest look in her eye.

Bellamy smiles. “Really?”

“Really. Thank you.”

That moment is all the reassuring Bellamy needs to throw caution to the wind. He brings a hand up to tuck a fallen piece of hair behind Clarke’s ear. Even though it’s short now, it still finds its way into her face.

He takes a deep breath. “I’m gonna say something, and you don’t have to say it back. But I just want you to know.”

“Okay.”

“I love you, Clarke.”

A smile spreads across her face. “You do?”

“Yeah. And I know that’s a little crazy to say since it’s only our first date, but I just know, and I had to say it. Things are different with you.”

“Good different?”

“Yeah.”

Clarke smiles and lifts up on her toes to kiss Bellamy. It sounds stupid to say and he would never say these exact words out loud, but there’s something magical about kissing Clarke. When their lips meet it sparks something in him. He threads a hand in her hair as he deepens the kiss, even if only for a moment.

When they pull apart he presses their foreheads together. They stand like that for a moment as they catch their breath.

“Thanks for the bear,” he says.

She chuckles. “Well someone had to win something.”

Bellamy laughs. “If it had been an actual video game, I think I would have won it.”

“Sure,” she smirks.

He pulls her in for one last kiss before letting her go so she can go inside.

“Good night, Bellamy,” she says from the door.

“Good night, Clarke.”

She smiles and waves as she lets herself into the house.

Once the door is closed, Bellamy pumps his fist in the air. Clarke was right. That date was perfect. He’s glad the evening went off without a hitch, and that she enjoyed it. And it was all the more fun for him knowing that she had a good time. But it would have been perfect even if they hadn’t done all that, just because they were together. Bellamy knows that’s all they need, and it keeps him grinning his entire drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you think!
> 
> I've got some more fic stuff in the works for late spring/summer as the last season of The 100 starts up again, so stay tuned. And if you'd like to be super up to date, or scream with me about The 100, The Magicians, or Emma, you can come find me on [Tumblr](https://queenemori.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
